I Did Not Know Her
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: A new girl comes to Seto Kaiba’s school. She is more than the shy, uniform-free girl she puts on. When she begins babysitting Mokuba, the world is turned upside-down when Mokuba intentionally tries to get her to quit. Will she? Or will she stay?


Disclaimer:: I do not own YuGiOh. But I do own my original characters.  
  
Story Title:: I Did Not Know Her  
  
Rating:: PG-13  
  
Reason for Rating:: sexual tid-bits, language, etc.  
  
(Full) Summary:: A new girl comes to Seto Kaiba's school. She is more than the shy, uniform-free girl she puts on. When she begins babysitting Mokuba, the world is turned upside-down when Mokuba intentionally tries to get her to quit. Will she? Or will she stay?  
  
Chapter Number:: One  
  
Chapter Name:: Day One: School and Mokuba's Plan's Start  
  
"The lady screamed and just left the house, big brother," Mokuba relayed to Seto Kaiba later that evening. His governess/babysitter had stormed out. That was not a good thing (for Seto Kaiba) because it would be even harder to replace her. That was the sixth one this month, and it was only the twentieth! Kaiba rubbed his temples, not wanting to yell at Mokuba. After all, it wasn't his fault that bitch had a short temper.  
  
Little did Kaiba know, Mokuba didn't want a governess, or a nanny, or a babysitter. He wanted his older brother to spend more time with him.  
  
"Good morning class!" cheered the ever-peppy Ms. Lanweiling. She had taught for several years, but still retained her . . . uh. . It was hard to know what to call it.  
  
"We, like, have a new student! What's your name, Hun?" she asked as a petite girl with pale skin and paper-boy hat covering all her hair (she had stuffed it into the cap). What surprised them the most was her attire.  
  
Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, black, skintight, shirt with a small emblem on the side of her right arm. Her pants were strange, they were long and tight also, and made of faux leather. It had a dragon (very small) trailing down the side. Her shoes were black boost, scuffed in all the right places. Her hair, though covered by the cap gave the impression that she should be a blond- to match her azure eyes.  
  
Domino his was known for its drab uniforms, but this girl didn't wear one. She simply handed a pink slip to the teacher and walked on by like it was nothing. Meanwhile, the teacher hummed and hoed (weird sounds) and pointed to a seat by Mr. Kaiba.  
  
She sat down, and took no notice of him. She sat quietly and faced forward for the entire homeroom time. Not even Yugi could get her to talk. And after the glare she gave Yugi, Tea didn't even try.  
  
Lunchtime came and she gathered up a small brown bag and sat in the place Kaiba usually sat. He would have yelled at her to move, but something caught his eye- the emblem on her arm. It was familiar, though not. It took him a second, but it was a backwards Kaiba Corp. symbol. He sat on the opposite side of the tree, seeing she was eating her lunch silently.  
  
Just then a cell phone rang, Kaiba didn't flinch because it wasn't his, his had a dull ring tone- it must be the new girls'. Come to think of it, she hadn't introduced herself at all. Not even to a teacher, they all had addressed her by Miss.  
  
"Yes, Deirdre?" she asked the person on the other line.  
  
At once Kaiba knew why she hadn't spoken at all. Her voice was clear and liquid, like water, only smoother. It had a tone which he had never heard, high but naturally sad or melancholy. It amazed him, but he continued typing on his laptop.  
  
The phone's volume was turned up high, so he could make out the words with his sharp hearing.  
  
"You are to find a job after school, you understand, missy?!" the person seemed to be yelling.  
  
"Yes Madame," the girl said, her voice lowering a bit in volume.  
  
"And it better make enough money or you are going back to that horrid place! Now let me hear it!" the lady on the line yelled.  
  
"She is the bright sun which saved me from the orphanage, although I had trapped the sun before. Thank you, mighty goddess," she sighed, taking a bite of her lunch.  
  
"Are YOU eating?" the lady on the line asked, angry.  
  
"Yes," the girl answered frightened.  
  
"You are to throw that food away! I'll feed you when you get home!" the lady yelled, and a click was heard, then a dial tone.  
  
The girl returned to being silent. Now she seemed too silent. He watched in shock as she grabbed her barely-eaten lunch and fed it to the duck that had landed nearby. She seemed on the verge or crying, but she didn't.  
  
Just then, it occurred to him that she needed a job, and he needed a governess or babysitter. She sat silently on the other side of the tree.  
  
"So, you need a job?" he asked, walking over to her side. She nodded.  
  
"I can employ you." He said again, predicting this would be a one-sided conversation, but she surprised him.  
  
"Okay, whatever job! I'm Vanessa, by the way. And you must be . . . Seto Kaiba," she said after a pause. He still liked the sound of her voice.  
  
"Good you start right after school. You must be at the Kaiba Mansion at three and no later," he instructed, then added, "Do you need transportation?"  
  
She nodded, and he gave her a slip of paper with something written on in, "Wait by the front entrance to the school after classes end. Do not be late, or take your time. There will be two limos waiting. The blue is mine, the black is yours. You hand this to the driver. Understand?"  
  
She nodded again, her hat following suit.  
  
"Good."  
  
Kaiba then went and made a couple calls.  
  
She was so nervous. Deirdre had made her job so important.  
  
She arrived at a brick-lain house with black shutters and a door the size of her bedroom wall.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a butler named Georgie.  
  
"Uh . . . It's Vanessa, I was told to come here by Mr. Kaiba," she replied, nervously picking at her fingernails.  
  
"Ah!" he said as he opened the door, "You are to be his brother's governess, slash, babysitter. You are going to keep him entertained, play with him, help him with homework, and be like his personal assistant. On top of that, you must keep an eye on him. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," she safely answered, stepping into their receiving room. Two massive stairways wound their way up from wither side of the room, and a gigantic crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, where a mural portraying dragons was painted.  
  
"No need to be stiff Vanessa. Do you have a preferred nickname?" he asked, smiling gently and shutting the door behind her.  
  
She shook her head as he gave her a list of rules, and a list of emergency contacts (which only had Kaiba's office number, and his cell number. And the number to dial on the inter-house phone system for certain people).  
  
"Any questions, miss?" the butler queried, showing her up the grand stairs and into a hallway lined with blue.  
  
She shook her head yet again, and stepped into a room lined with books of every colour binding. In the center sat three desks, one empty with a computer, one stuffed with papers and overflowing with data printed out from the printer which accompanied the computer. At the third sat a raven- haired boy of twelve, typing his work and frequently looking at a book atop the desk. A black messenger bag sat next to his chair and he looked up as the butler called his name. "What?" he grumbled.  
  
"This is your new watcher, her name's Vanessa," he introduced. Vanessa simply smiled nervously and pondered when he'll like her or not.  
  
"I need to finish my homework, and then we can play. You are dismissed Georgie." He answered, grinning mischievously at her. She gulped and sat down stiffly in the chair beside him.  
  
"I didn't not tell you that you could sit!" he snapped, causing her to get up and stand at once.  
  
Normally, Mokuba Kaiba was never so mean, but he had gotten fed up with his brother's ability to be able to find people for the job that Mokuba wanted his brother to have. After all, what fun is a nanny if they just are in it fro the money? He had driven most nannies away in a week. He silently, in his mind, gave this silent girl four days.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
